


Names

by Simple_Ram



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Multi, Please enjoy :), Sorta implied NB Arum, Trans Rilla n Trans Damien, this is just an everyone is trans by me for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Ram/pseuds/Simple_Ram
Summary: A discussion of how they got their names





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah everyone’s trans. This was written just for me in mind. Hope you enjoy!!

“And how did the name ‘Arum’ come to be? Did you swamp mom name you that?” 

The three of them were tangled together on the couch, Rilla’s top half on top of Arum’s lap, Arum’s arms around the two human partners, Damien holding one of Rilla’s hands and his waist wrapped in Arum’s tail. 

How the topic of names came up was beyond any of them. They had probably been talking about cultural differences between humans and monsters, or maybe something completely different, but Rilla ended up throwing the question out there. 

Arum sighed, “The Keep has no concept of human speech. Of course it did not name me. That’s utterly silly. I named myself.” 

They would let Rilla’s comment slide for now, because naming yourself maybe a common theme among the three of them. The neverending playful arguments could be put aside. 

“Monsters do not have human naming conventions, they just chose what they want, no matter who they are or how often their name changes,” he continued, “Arum seemed…. fitting.” 

“Huh, you’re right. ‘Calla’ doesn’t seem to fit very well.” Arum snorted. 

To Damien’s confused looks, Rilla clarified, “Calla lily is the other name for arum lilies. Though ‘Lily’ isn’t very fitting either, though I probably considered it for two hours.” 

It was Arum’s turn to be confused, “I thought humans were named by their parents? You even said-“ 

“Well when I told my parents I was a girl, they were very willing to let me choose a name.” 

“Oh. Of course,” Arum nodded. Over the months, he started to understand exactly what the shared feeling about gender was. “Man” wasn’t fitting and made him upset, though if that was because he was a monster or something else, none of them knew. It was better just to avoid the whole word together.

“I chose Amaryllis because it was my favorite flower, I loved the way it looked and sounded. It even has a nice nickname. I can’t believe I was so young and chose a name so good.” She smiled, reminiscing, “Seven year old Rilla doesn’t seem like the person in my memory to choose a good name. Something strange and off putting? Seemed more likely.” 

“You name is very beautiful, my Rilla.” Damien squeezed her hand. The mental image of little Rilla sitting in front of a large book of botany and choosing a name made his heart swell. “Yours too, Arum, my love.” 

“How about you, Honeysuckle?” Arum rested his chin on Damien’s head.

“No wait, I want three guesses.” Damien laughed. 

“Well, it was after Saint Damien, though anyone in the Citadel, and select outside, would have guessed that. He is very important and it, well, it fit almost perfectly,” He got serious suddenly, “I also think my father was more willing to call me that because it was something he also would have chosen. A religious tie.” 

It got quiet, Rilla squeezed Damien’s hand, Arum pulled him closer. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Rilla had asked that question many times before, usually when he was upset. Damien shook his head. The time wasn’t right, he felt. His father didn’t need to be brought up in their cuddle pile time. He wanted to enjoy the moment. 

“Is…” Arum moved to look Damien in the eyes, “Is ‘Honeysuckle’ okay?” He hadn’t really considered it, but it hit him suddenly that it might be best to ask. 

“Of course, my love!” Damien leaned himself back into Arum’s shoulder, “it’s absolutely wonderful. I love you both so much, my heart-“ 

“Love you too, Honeysuckle” Arum murmured before Damien could get too far on his tangent. 

“I love you too, Damien.” Rilla squeezed his hand again, “Hey, Arum?” 

“Yes, Amaryllis?” 

“If I sung to the keep, in just notes, would it understand me?” 

“Ridiculous question. Don’t ask that.” 

Damien laughed. They were already back to this. It was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ rillaofexile for more fun content about Second Citadel and everyone being trans I Guess


End file.
